<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blankets by FloralPunk15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401114">Baby Blankets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15'>FloralPunk15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From Around Hope County [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, baby blankets, cute fluff, inspired by Searching For Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Kingsford takes a break from fighting the Project to crochet baby Carmina and Baby Rook some blankets, then delivers John and Audry's to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales From Around Hope County [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Littlewritingraven">@Littlewritingraven</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665144">Searching for Hope</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewritingraven/pseuds/Littlewritingraven">Littlewritingraven</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This short story is inspired by and written for the most amazingly talented and sweet @lilwritingraven. Thank you for all your support and encouragement on my short stories, Rav.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlotte tied off the boxes with neat bows, then curled the ribbons hanging off the ends with her scissors. Maybe the curing ribbon was too much? One bundle was pink, white and yellow and the other was blue, green and grey, but the boxes themselves were just plain white with simple hinge lids made from some reclaimed wood. She’d made a few because she loved them, and was pleased with how nicely the presentation of her gifts was coming along because of their simplicity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie set the pink bundled box back on her bookshelf. Yes, she was going to Holland Valley. No, for once it wasn’t to terrorize John with a variety of explosives. Today, she was making a special trip to his ranch with a gift of goodwill. She planned on bringing him, (really Audry and Baby Rook/Seed) a crocheted baby blanket, which was inside the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crochet soothed her nerves when Jacob’s trials and the numerous dead bodies piled up in her brain. She’d just sat and looped yarn together for several nights until her fingers were chafed and her eyes burned to try to forget them. It hadn’t worked, but she now had a cute blanket that was about 40 inches on all sides, light grey and blue striped. Since she didn’t need it and had run out of blue yarn, she decided it was best for baby Rook to have. Or maybe Lottie just missed having a child to make blankets for and sing to when her insomnia kept her awake. Regardless, the blanket was a baby gift to John and Audry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lottie set the box on the passenger seat of her Mercury, then set about driving to the Seed Family Ranch. It felt strange to be so delicate with a wooden box stuffed with yarn, but Lottie guessed she was just going  a little batty from the occasional murder and mayhem and getting auntie fever all over again. Regardless of her reasoning, Lottie drove the speed limit and kept the radio low, humming as she drove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cultists milling about the ranch looked understandably concerned when she parked, locked her car, and hugged the box to her chest casually as she approached the front door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, what are you doing?” a female cultist asked her, reaching out a nd lightly touching her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte turned to her with a polite smile. “I know this seems suspicious, but I heard John was having a baby soon, and I wanted to gift him and Audry a baby blanket.I’d show you, but this curling ribbon took forever to get to look nice.” she explained cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cultist nodded. “All units, be advised. Nonviolent sinner on the premise, no intention to cause harm. Let her go about her business here.” she said into her radion, then escorted Charlotte to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John scowled when he saw her. “May I help you?”he asked her, deadpan. His left eyebrow was cocked to his hairline and his jaw feathered in irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte showed him the box. “This is for you.” she said softly. “Well, really more for Audry and the baby, but for you nonetheless.” she told him honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John nodded slowly, then let her in. “Have a seat. I’ll collect Audry-” he began, turning towards the sound of feet on stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. I saw her pull in,” Audry announced, hugging Charlotte tightly. “What can we do for you, Lottie?” she asked kindly, escorting her to a comfortable looking leather loveseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte handed her the box quietly. “This is for you and your little one,” she explained as John came to perch on the arm of the loveseat behind Audry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audry took the box with a curious yet pondering smile. “Thank you, Lottie,” she breathed, then carefully undid the curls on the box. She flipped the latch, then carefully pulled out the blanket. Tears welled in her rich brown irises. “Oh my goodness, is this a baby blanket?” she asked rhetorically. “Lottie, this is beautiful,” she praised, one hand holding the blanket to her chest and the other over her mouth. “I- thank you,” she breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John delicately ribbed one of its corners between his thumb and forefinger. “This is a really nice blanket,” he noted softly. “Perfect for our little one,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte beamed with pride, leaning over the box to hug Audry again. “I’m glad you two like it.” she said sincerely. “I hope the bean likes it too,” she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain they will,” Audry replied, gingerly folding it. She paused on a little tag in the corner, reading the strip. “Made with love by Lottie,” she read out to John. “This is probably the nicest baby gift I’ve ever received, Char,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words made Charlotte smile wider. “I;m sorry I couldn’t get more for you guys,” she replied softly. “Please take pictures of the bean with it when they arrive?” she requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audry nodded. “This is a handmade blanket.” she pointed out. “Of course I’ll do that, Lottie. It’s not every day someone makes your unborn child a blanket,” she pointed out. “It even matches the nursery,” she laughed. Then Audry folded it back up and set it gingerly in the box. “I don;t even know how to express my gratitude to you,” she confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t try,” Lottie suggested. “Let baby Rook do it when they come,” She rose from her seat. “I’m sorry this is so brief, but I need to get going now.” she excused herself lamely. “I sadly have other priorities to attend to,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audry and John walked her to the door, and Audry gave her an extra tight hug on the porch. “Seriously, thank you again, Lottie. I’ll never forget this,” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>